eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4734 (24 October 2013)
Michael is pleased with himself when he manages to intercept the pills from the courier before they are delivered to Janine. However, upon opening the package he realises he’s got the wrong one and persuades Alice to retrieve the pills from Janine’s house. Alice manages to get the pills just before Janine arrives home, pleasing Michael. Meanwhile, Janine is feeling down because her 30 birthday is looming, but Alice reminds her she has a lot to celebrate, and taking her words on board, Janine asks Alice to help her organise a party. Michael pushes Alice to help Janine as it means they will have access to Scarlett, so they can take her and leave today, but Alice worries when Michael refuses to tell her his entire plan. He soon pacifies Alice by promising a new life in Morocco and an excited Alice gives Michael her bank card to book the flights. Later, Michael informs Alice he’s going to slip Janine pills so he can take Scarlett. Alice is initially shocked, but Michael soon calms her and, not wanting him to be caught breaking the injunction, Alice insists on drugging Janine herself. Alice tells Michael she won’t let him down. Michael smiles and says he knows she won’t. Peter tells Ian they are going to the police to set the record straight about Max, but Ian worries he will lose everything again and begins to break down. Feeling guilty, Peter promises to tell Denise and Lucy first but Ian knows he’s ruined. Peter arranges for Lucy and Denise to meet him later on but when Denise tells him how much the Beales’ mean to her, he begins to have second thoughts. Lucy arrives first and when Peter comes clean, Lucy is adamant Ian continue to lie because she refuses to go back to the way things were the last time her dad left. Ian is pleased that Lucy is on his side but Peter is shocked that they are willing to ruin the Brannings’. Denise then arrives but they decide not to tell her the truth and make her think they are worried about Cindy’s mischievous ways instead. Knowing Lauren needs cash, David offers his services at the car lot but Lauren turns him down. Undeterred, David convinces Janine to lend him money and he offers to buy all the cars at the lot for £1,500 cash, if he gets to keep the profit. David is frustrated when Peter convinces Lauren to wait before committing to the deal because he hints that’s there’s a way of getting Max out of prison so she won’t need the money. However, Peter doesn’t come up with the goods and against her better judgment Lauren goes into business with David. David returns to the house and produces some extra money he took from Janine and gives it to Whitney to use to run the house. As David is explaining they can manage perfectly well without Carol, the family are stunned when they see her standing in the doorway. After Jay and AJ refuse to run with him, Billy is gutted when he sees them training with Danny behind his back and in his anger Billy kicks a bench and injures himself. When a man tries to steal Sadie’s bank statements from her overflowing bins, AJ helps catch him. AJ asks Sadie out for a drink. She reminds him that she is married – and reveals that she and her husband are moving to the Square soon. Category:Episode Category:2013 Episodes